yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Cordery Jr./100 Questions
Please tell us your name. Hi! My name is Patrick Cordery. * When is your birthday? March 30 * Your blood type? I don't know? * Please tell us your three sizes? I don't know those either. * Tell us about your family composition. My big sister and my parents! * What's your occupation? I don't have one. * Your favourite food? Oreos. * Favourite animal? A dog! * Favourite subject? Science. * Dislike subject? Math! I hate it so much. * Is there a girl you've been thinking about? I have a girlfriend. * Do you enjoy school? Most of the time I do. * Are you in any school clubs? Gaming! * What's your motto? I don't really have one, but I'm thinking of one t'ill this day. * Your special skill? Modding games! * Tell us about your treasure? I have this picture of me and my sister when I was a baby. * Describe yourself in a single word? Kind. * Your forte? Gaming. * Your shortcomings? My parents won't allow me to go to some of my friends' houses because they are over-protective of me and my sister. * Places in your memories? My old house and my Grandma's house * What is your favourite drink? Milk. * How good can you swim? I love to swim but my parents usually get to busy. * Your timing in 50-meter race? I forgot. ;-; * Your hobby or obsession? GAMING!!! * Disliked food? Pistachio Ice cream! * Anything you want most currently? My sister to meet her boyfriend that lives in Scotland. * Afraid of heights? TERRIFIED!!! * Dislike thunder? It's cool! So, no! * Rainy or sunny? Sunny. Just so I can ride my scooter that I got for Christmas. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I rather use a pen. * What do you eat for breakfast? It's a secret! ;) * Do you believe in ghosts? Yes. * Can you play any musical instruments? I kind of know how to use the Ucalaly. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Both. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? A lot of the time. She's a taurus so... * Do you have a cellphone? Yes but I never-ever use it. Wait where is it? * How long is your commute to school? By drive. * Do you have more friends than most? My best friend. * Your favourite sports? Baseball......to watch. ;-; * How good can you cook? Not really. * Favourite colours? Purple and orange. * Anything you can never forgive? For laughing when my cousin hurt his leg. * How tall are you? 5.6! I'm short. * Shoe size? 6 inches. * Your dreams? Be the best modder in the whole wide world! * Do you have any marriage desires? My GF. * Do you dislike hot drinks? Yes * Do you like bitter coffee? I don't drink coffee. * Bed time? 12:00 AM. I'm a late sleeper. * Wake up time? 6:30 AM on schooldays. 9:00 AM on the weekends. I'm a heavy sleeper and late for school most of the time. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed and a couch. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Eh.. :P * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Go to the gym and eat right! * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Neither. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right. Rarely use my left. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Learn how to mod video games! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I don't remember. * What's the name of your school anthem? I don't know. I don't pay attention. * What's your favourite flower? Sunflowers! * What's your favourite saying? "Take a chill pill!" to my sister when me and her fight. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I can't write kanji. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Rain. * And summer? Swimming pool. * What about fall? Orange trees. * And then the winter? Santa Claus. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? The future. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I've never read either. * What's your allowance? I don't have one. I usually just save up from birthdays and stuff. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "Hi Patrick." :P * What are your hobbies? Didn't you ask me this before * Tell us your weight. 159 * What are you capable of? Nothing. * What do you wear when you go to bed? Whatever I wore the whole day. * Has anyone ever asked you out? My GF! * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Hug my sister. * Tell us about your daily routine. Be woken up by my sister or mom for school. Drink an apple juice box, get dressed. Wait for my sister, my mom drives us to school. Then I wait for my best friend Dane. And then do whatever I want. * What is something you always carry with you? Nothing, I swear! * Western food? Japanese food? Neither. * How do you commute to school? You asked me this and I said car. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Update my status on social media. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Say hi to family. * Where are you living right now? My grandma's house. * What kind of place is it? I love it! 3 bedrooms (me and my sister share) and 1 bathroom. a little kitchen and dining room. and very nice living room where my computer is! I sometimes stay up late and hear noices around the house. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Survive a huge storm. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Grandfather died. *starts crying* * Do you like roller coasters? Only little ones. ;-; * How's your eyesight? Ok. I used to have glasses but I'm fine now. I'm near-sighted. * What's your favourite holiday? Halloween, Valentine's Day, and Christmas. * What job do you have in school? Nothing really, just being.......an ordinary school boy. * What do you do in your free time? I have fun and enjoy life. I also practice cooking. * How long do you study every day? 30 minutes. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? BEST FRIEND AND GF!!!!!!!!!!!!! * What do you do on the weekends? Mod games. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Myself again. * Are the school rules really strict? Not really. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Crackers, an apple juice box, a milk box, and oreos for a little snack. * How many friends do you have? Best friend and GF. * Do you take any detours when you go home? No. * Are you interested in any actors? Nope. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was fun! :) Glad to be here! Category:OCs Category:Questioning Category:Pumpkinhero2's OCs Category:100 Questions